La Sphère Des Ames Volées
by 08Ju
Summary: L'amour est la plus grande faiblesse d'un vampire. C'est une certitude. Rating M pour les chapitres à venir Et je suis nulle en résumé!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer :** Je ne possède rien! Mise à part l'histoire... **  
**

**NDA :** Alors, c'est à ça que ça ressemble! Le jour où tu publies ta première fiction? La première de ta composition, je veux dire! Mince alors! Bizarrement, c'est le jour où je me cogne mon premier accrochage en voiture... J'espère que ce n'est pas un signe du destin! Quoi qu'il en soit, nous y voilà!

Un grand, un immense merci à **Anger-lola**! Ma Beta qui est Macrocosme à elle toute seule! Le monde des fanfictions, sans Beta, ne serait pas celui que nous connaissons, je peux vous le garantir!

**Mise à jour : **Par rapport à la saison 3! Certains éléments y sont... Jusqu'à l'épisode 3x15! Je reprend à partir du milieu de l'épisode, la scène ÉPIQUE de Klaus et Caroline, devant le Mystic Grill. Par ailleurs, nous ne nous pencheront pas, dans cette histoire, sur les éléments suivants :

- Le retour d'Esther (Qui, si je compte bien, est revenue TROIS FOIS dans la saison!)

- L'intrigue du Chêne Blanc (qui sort de nul part, qui sert d'arme indestructible, et blablabla!)

- Elena et son choix décisif... Dont je me fous royalement! Pas que ça m'intéresse pas dans l'absolu... Mais ça n'a rien à faire dans mon histoire. Et je pense à ça : les fans de Bamon pourraient être contents de mes premiers chapitres, où il sera question d'un road trip avec cet étrange couple, que je ne ship pas, mais que je ne dénigre pas non plus! Après tout, chacun son délire! Moi, je reste sur Klaroline ;)

Voilà, je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là, avec mes intro à ralonge! Je vous laisse lire, en espérant ne pas finir crucifier pour attentat contre la littérature, ou je ne sais pas quoi...

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :** _"Il n'y a pas de fin. Il n'y a pas de début. Il n'y a que la passion infinie de la vie."_ Federico Fellini

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

Dean était allongé dans l'herbe d'un parc quelconque, les yeux fermés. Il appréciait le soleil couchant de la fin de journée qui lui réchauffait la peau. Il ne pensait à rien. Il avait appris au cours de sa vie qu'il devait toujours profiter au maximum de ce qu'on lui offrait, parce que rien ne durait jamais.

Il était donc bien décidé à rester allongé là, jusqu'à ce qu'un gardien vienne le déloger. Après quoi, il rejoindrai _Ruby_.

Soudain, il sentit qu'un nuage lui cachait le soleil. « _Ce moment de douceur aura été de courte durée. »_ Il ouvrit les yeux et ... perdit conscience de son corps. Une sensation étrange s'était emparée de lui, comme s'il avait été extrait de son enveloppe charnelle. A mesure qu'il s'élevait dans les airs, il perdait peu à peu tous ses sens, puis se retrouva dans le noir. Seul, avec ses pensées. Alors, seulement, il se mit à hurler.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

_« -I'll take that as a challenge... »_

_« -Caroline... »_

_« -Are you serious? Take a hint... »_

_« -Don't be angry, love. We had a little spat.. I'm over it already »_

_« -Hum, well, I'm not »_

_« -How can I quit myself? »_

_« -You, and your expensive jewlery, and your romantic drawings, can leave me alone... »_

_« -Oh come on! Take a chance Caroline. »_

Il s'assit sur le banc, à présent certain que Caroline hésitait, presque sûr qu'il était parvenu à semer le doute dans son esprit.

_« -Talk to me! Come on, get to know me! I dare you. », _continua-t-il, la dévorant des yeux et affichant ce sourire si incroyable, si craquant...

_« -Fine! » _

Elle ne pouvait pas résister à ce sourire, et prit donc place à ses cotés. Cependant, pour se donner bonne figure, elle laissa échapper un lourd soupir, tout à fait audible. Mais lorsqu'elle se tourna pour faire face à Klaus, le regard qu'il lui lançait en disait plus long sur les sentiments qu'il lui portait. Plus que tous les mots du monde. Elle reprit immédiatement la parole, gênée de cette situation improbable.

_« -So! Want to do you wanna talk about? »_

_« -I wanna talk about you »,_ répondit-il, sans aucune hésitation.

Caroline leva les yeux au ciel. Elle pensa immédiatement que ce n'était qu'un jeu que l'hybride entreprenait, encore une manœuvre dans le but de créer son armée d'hybrides, ou une autre folie dans ce genre.

_« -Your hopes, your... your dreams, everything you want in life ». _

Caroline, entendant cette phrase insensée prononcée par l'Original, laissa échapper un rire sonore, à la fois amusée, mais également un peu blasée par ce ton de séduction que tentait de prendre le vampire lorsqu'il était avec elle, comme s'il voulait la faire craquer, afin de leur montrer à tous qu'il était le plus fort.

_« -Just to be clear, I'm too smart to be seduced by you. »_

_« -Well... That's why I like you . »_

Cette réponse étonnante parvint néanmoins à laisser Caroline pantoise, désarçonnée et ne sachant quoi répondre, face au dangereux psychopathe qui venait de lui avouer qu'il l'appréciait.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

Klaus ouvrit la porte, en gentleman qu'il était. Puis il se décala sur le coté, tenant la porte, laissant Caroline le précéder. Elle s'était laissée convaincre de prendre un dernier verre chez lui, après une discussion au cours de laquelle elle avait été surprise de le trouver... intéressant.

_« Allons, sois honnête avec toi même, tu sais très bien que Klaus est bien plus qu'intéressant! Il a une culture absolument incroyable! »_ se dit Caroline, en avançant dans le grand hall. Elle ne savait pas tout à fait quoi attendre de cette fin de soirée, mais elle n'avait pas vraiment peur.

Elle ne lui faisait pourtant pas confiance, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire à cet intérêt si soudain qu'il lui portait. Peut-être n'était-il pas si inhumain dans le fond... En analysant ses pensées, Caroline se traita mentalement d'idiote, ne pouvant pas imaginer une seule seconde que Klaus conservait en lui une quelconque trace d'humanité. Il avait tué Jenna, il avait essayé de tuer Elena, d'exterminer, à peu de choses près, chaque habitant de Mystic Falls... Même elle, celle qu'il appelait à présent « Sweetheart », avait été une victime collatérale de la folie meurtrière et de la soif de pouvoir de l'hybride. Après tout, forcer Tyler à la mordre avait été le moyen le plus sûr de les éloigner l'un de l'autre et de détruire les derniers espoirs de la jolie blonde quant à son ex petit ami...

Une ombre vint alors voiler le visage de Caroline, qui se demanda soudain par quel moyen son esprit avait pu se convaincre que d'accepter cette invitation chez Klaus n'était pas la plus mauvaise des idées qu'elle ai eu.

Le jeune homme, qui la regardait intensément en analysant chacun des traits de son visage, avait vu, pendant ces quelques secondes de flottement, le tourment qui s'était emparé de la charmante blonde. Ses grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient une seconde plus tôt s'étaient remplis d'une tristesse profonde et blessante. Klaus ne voulait pas que Caroline change d'avis, et s'il était parvenu à la convaincre qu'un dernier verre n'était pas de trop, il se sentait prêt à tout pour la garder auprès de lui encore quelques minutes. Il s'approcha d'elle, et lui dit doucement :

« -Suis moi, je veux te montrer quelque chose. »

Puis, ne lui laissant pas le temps de refuser, il la prit par la main et entama la montée de l'immense escalier qui menait au premier étage du manoir. Il marchait vite, mais ne lâchait pas la main de la blonde pour autant. Elle se sentait très intriguée, et ne pouvait résister à l'appel de la curiosité...

Enfin, Klaus s'arrêta au milieu d'un couloir, lui fit face, et s'appuya négligemment contre la porte, arborant un sourire d'une arrogance incroyable. Caroline se gifla mentalement lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait qualifié ledit sourire dans sa tête de « renversant »... Mais elle n'eut pas le temps d'en penser d'avantage. Klaus se pencha vers elle et lui murmura :

« -Je vais te présenter Mr. Laurence... »

Et sur cette phrase énigmatique,il ouvrit la porte et Caroline pénétra dans la pièce. C'était une très grande salle, dont le sol était recouvert de parquet. Au centre, un superbe piano à queue noire semblait attendre patiemment son heure de gloire. En dehors de l'instrument, la pièce était presque vide. Une cheminée éteinte occupait l'angle, et quelques fauteuils étaient négligemment disposés autour de l'âtre froid.

Caroline détaillait encore le salon lorsqu'elle entendit les premières notes s'élever autour d'elle. Klaus avait profité du temps que la jeune fille avait passé à détailler les éléments autour d'elle pour s'installer derrière le piano. Elle l'observa quelques instants, ses yeux clos, se laissant envahir par la musique, tandis que ses mains glissaient habilement sur les touches... Il était indéniablement beau...

Caroline refusait de penser qu'elle commençait à apprécier ce fou d'hybride. Alors, pour ne plus laisser son esprit vagabonder, elle retira ses talons, se retrouvant pieds nus sur le parquet. Elle se laissa porter par la musique.. Et se mit à danser. La sensation de liberté lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

Elle volait presque, ses pointes touchant à peine le sol, l'effleurant plutôt. Dans un savant jeu d'équilibre, elle enchaîna les pirouettes, les pliés, les arabesques, oubliant tout, et même jusqu'à l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un piano et de l'espace, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours adoré, là où elle se sentait elle-même.

Portée par son improvisation sur cet étrange son de piano inconnu, elle virevoltait, les yeux toujours clos, calquant sa respiration sur la résonance sourde de l'instrument, et ne se laissant pas distraire par le pianiste. Ce ballet improvisé devant Klaus aurait du la gêner, en temps normal. Mais l'appel de la musique avait été trop fort, et elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. De plus, elle se fichait de ce que les autres pensaient, dès lors que cela concernait sa façon de danser, ses interprétations, ses pores de têtes... La seule chose qui lui importait alors, c'était la communion avec son propre corps. Et avec la musique qui la guidait, elle se sentait invincible.

Klaus percevait parfaitement les mouvements de Caroline malgré ses yeux clos. Aussi, lorsqu'il comprit qu'elle venait de retirer ses chaussures, ce fut intrigué qu'il souleva les paupières. Tout en continuant de jouer, il observa la jeune fille se mettre en place au centre de la pièce. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait, mais il pressentait quelque chose de magique, comme toujours avec elle. Et lorsqu'elle commença à danser, il ne put s'empêcher de se féliciter : Klaus avait toujours raison. La grâce et la beauté de Caroline était naturelle, mais dès lors qu'elle faisait une esquisse, un pas, chacun de ses mouvements semblaient avoir été dessiné par un ange. Klaus se dit qu'en réalité, Caroline était la véritable incarnation d'un ange... Une apparition, un souffle de vent, un rêve virevoltant dans les airs face à lui. Elle était tellement belle, pleine d'insouciance, de charme...

Mais Klaus arrivait à la fin du morceau. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir enchaîner, mais il avait tout de même besoin d'une partition pour pouvoir continuer à jouer. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment si intense et magique se termine. Caroline, elle aussi, sentait poindre la fin de ces instants de communion parfaite avec la musique.. Lorsque Klaus fit sonner les dernières notes du morceau, Caroline s'arrêta, gardant les yeux fermés.

Elle reprenait ses esprits, ne voulant rien brusquer après une telle perfection. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, se préparant mentalement à enfin affronter le regard vraisemblablement moqueur de Klaus, elle sentit une main glisser sur sa joue. Elle sursauta et ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Klaus lui faisait face, le pouce arrêté sur sa pommette. Il la regardait avec amusement, mais son invitée distingua également une lueur étrange briller au fond de ses iris acier. Caroline se demanda un instant s'il s'agissait de tendresse dans le regard de cet homme, qu'elle pensait pourtant si froid et distant. Elle se ressaisit, consciente de son propre trouble, et pour se donner de la contenance, se dirigea vers un des fauteuils en se raclant la gorge.

« -Sweetheart, on le boit ce verre, finalement? », dit-elle en se retournant vers lui et lui adressant un clin d'œil. Après tout, il n'était pas le seul à pouvoir charmer les gens mal à l'aise avec ce surnom!

« _Cette fille était renversante »_, ne put s'empêcher de penser Klaus, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bar qui était caché dans un recoin du mur, près de la cheminée. Il servit deux verres de scotch, puis se retourna avec un sourire de prédateur.

« -Alors, dis moi, love », commença-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme et en lui tendant son remontant. « Tu ne m'avais pas encore mentionné ta passion pour la danse. »

Il affichait un sourire railleur, un sourcil soulevé, attendant quelques explications.

« -Oh, il n'y a rien à en dire. », répondit elle simplement. Souriante, elle reprit :

« - Pourquoi Mr. Laurence, finalement? »

« - La musique que je viens de jouer, tu la connais? »

Caroline resta silencieuse. Elle ne s'y connaissait pas vraiment en musique classique, et se sentait vraiment inculte.

« - C'est un japonais qui l'a écrite, un type vraiment doué. Il l'a intitulée « Merry Christmas, Mr. Laurence ». », reprit Klaus. « Et bien c'est sur ce piano qu'il l'a composée. Je l'ai baptisé comme ça en hommage à lui. Et aussi parce que, malgré les siècles, je dois dire que Noël reste vraiment la période de l'année que je préfère. »

« -Et... Comment t'es tu retrouvé en possession de ce piano? » Demanda Caroline, incrédule.

« -Oh, une longue histoire. Je te la raconterai peut être, un jour! » répondit-il, en souriant.

Il se garda bien de lui dire que c'était lui qui avait, il y a longtemps, enseigné le piano à ce virtuose de la musique classique. Klaus était persuadé qu'elle ne le croirait pas de toute façon. Et il n'avait pas tort.

« -Et depuis quand... »,commença-t-il.

« -Pourquoi N... » fit, en même temps, Caroline.

Un silence gêné suivit, et Caroline lui fit signe de continuer.

« -J'allais dire : depuis quand te sens-tu suffisamment en confiance avec moi pour garder les yeux fermer en ma présence aussi longtemps? », Reprit-il en arborant un air narquois.

Caroline ne savait pas quoi répondre, aussi, elle leva les yeux au ciel et bu une gorgée, pour éviter d'avoir à se justifier.

Klaus vida son verre, et regarda la belle blonde, détaillant son visage très lentement, comme pour la graver dans son esprit. Puis il se releva d'un bond, et se dirigea vers la porte

« - J'ai encore quelque chose à te montrer, tu viens? »

Caroline le regarda quelques instants, tentant de jauger la bonne foi du vampire. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi Noël, plutôt que Pâques, la Chandeleur ou Mardi gras... Mais enfin, elle soupira et se remit sur ses pieds, toujours nus. Elle aurait toujours le temps de l'interroger plus tard.

« - Je suppose que oui, de toute façon, au point ou nous en sommes. », soupira-t-elle.

Il sourit en entendant ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle capitulait face à lui. C'était déjà la preuve qu'elle n'était plus aussi inaccessible. Elle récupéra ses chaussures qui traînaient sur le sol, mais les garda à la main, savourant la chaleur du bois sous ses pieds, et suivit Klaus. Ils empruntèrent de nouveau le même couloir, mais, par une porte dérobée que Caroline n'avait pas vu à leur premier passage, ils rencontrèrent un nouvel escalier. Ils montèrent jusqu'au deuxième étage, Klaus précédant Caroline. Le silence qui régnait entre les deux commençait à devenir inconfortable. Mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin au second niveau et que Klaus ouvrit la porte qui leur faisait face, Caroline se figea.

Elle s'attendait de nouveau à un salon, mais au lieu de ça, il s'agissait d'une chambre. Une chambre d'une taille raisonnable, contrairement à toutes les autres pièces de l'immense demeure. Un lit simple, une moquette blanche, et de grandes étagères tapissant un pan de mur libre, voilà à quoi se résumait cet espace, que Caroline trouvait quelque peu sommaire, en comparaison de la personnalité de son hôte. Lui, pourtant si extravaguant à son habitude, semblait trouver son repos dans une atmosphère calme et douce, apaisante, mais tout en simplicité.

Klaus avança, prit un livre sur l'une des étagères, et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Il fit signe à Caroline d'approcher. Hésitante, mais intriguée, elle s'exécuta. Elle s'aperçut alors qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un livre mais d'un album photo. Comme tous les volumes qui remplissaient les étagères contre le mur, d'ailleurs.

« - Quel talent n'as-tu pas, sérieusement? », railla-t-elle, supposant qu'il allait à présent lui expliquer sa grande passion pour la photographie. « Non mais c'est vrai, le dessin, le bon goût, la culture, un talent exceptionnel pour le piano et maintenant la photo? Tu veux que je me sente minable à coté de toi? Tsss, si c'est ça, c'est pas la peine de me faire l'inventaire de tes nombreux et incroyables dons, je me sens déjà suffisamment pitoyable. »

Surpris et amusé Klaus la regarda, sondant du regard le visage, tout à coup, très fermé, de son invité.

« - Je ne suis pas doué pour la photo Je ne suis pas doué dans de nombreux domaines, d'ailleurs, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire », lui confia-t-il. « Je n'ai pas pris ces photos, mais ce sont des souvenirs. Des souvenirs triés de façon bien spécifiques », continua-t-il, arborant à présent un sourire quasi carnassier. « Et je pense qu'en les voyant, tu pourrais changer d'avis sur moi... »

Caroline le regarda avec surprise, puis lui prit l'album des mains et s'assit à même le sol, découvrant la première page de photos.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

« - C'est toi ça? »

Caroline était littéralement morte de rire! Sur la photo, un Klaus en pantalon pattes d'eph, un col « pelle à tarte », le doigt pointé en l'air, une perruque afro et des lunettes eighties, arborait un sourire hilare. Klaus avait en quelques minutes réussi à faire rire la jeune fille. Il fallait dire que ces albums réunissaient les plus grands dossiers qui pouvaient exister sur l'hybride. Parce que, évidement, ne pas vieillir, cela voulait dire s'adapter aux époques et aux modes changeantes.

« - La mode se démode, le style jamais », glissa Klaus, alors que Caroline prenait un nouvel album

Elle le regarda, interloquée :

« - Tu cites Coco Chanel? Sérieusement? »

« - Oh, nous nous sommes rencontrés quelques fois par le passé » répondit-il avec un mystérieux sourire.

Caroline crut que sa mâchoire allait se décrocher. Klaus venait de sous entendre qu'il avait connu Gabrielle Chanel... Caroline se dit qu'elle devait arrêter de s'étonner. Lorsqu'on côtoie un être vieux d'un millénaire, de toute façon, plus rien ne devrait nous étonner.

Et Caroline revint à ses photos. Elle avait donc put observer un Klaus aux cheveux démesurément longs, le baba cool des années 70, un joint à la main, dans un champ de Woodstock. Puis celui à la coupe afro, so 80's. Les années 90 avaient vu émerger un Klaus punk à chien, presque un Skinhead, rasé avec une crête, assez flippant en fin de compte, accompagné d'un rottweiler qui n'avait pas l'air commode du tout. Elle avait même crut remarquer un sachet de cocaïne sur une table, dans l'angle de la photo, qu'elle avait évité de mentionner. Elle observait les différents clichés, et à chaque fois qu'elle en trouvait un nouveau encore plus surprenant que le précédent, elle ne manquait pas de rire et de lancer des « OMG! ».

Caroline n'en pouvait plus. Elle venait de trouver _la_ photo! Celle grâce à laquelle Klaus ne pourrait plus jamais être crédible à ses yeux. Le cliché présentait Klaus, en l'occurrence le vampire le plus puissant et le plus meurtrier que le monde ait connu, assis sur une chaise devant une porte, sur le perron d'une vieille baraque en bois. Mais, il arborait un sombrero immense, et surtout _une moustache..._ Caroline, ne tenait plus, elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol. Elle était littéralement écroulée de rire, incapable de s'arrêter. La moustache était tellement ridicule! Un vrai déguisement de mauvais goût, la moustache à la mexicaine. Elle le regarda, et lui sortit :

« - T'as pas de la Tequila et des tacos? Soirée MEXICO! » Elle repartit de plus belle dans un fou rire incontrôlable.

Klaus attendit qu'elle retrouve son sérieux. Il patienta calmement. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de réaction, mais c'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne voulait plus que Caroline le voit comme un être surnaturel, arrogant, prétentieux et doté de pouvoirs dépassant l'entendement. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait pas changer sa nature profonde. Et bien sûr, c'était ce qu'il était. Mais il y avait d'autres cotés de sa personnalité qu'il voulait faire découvrir à la blonde. Et par exemple, comment il avait, pendant plus de dix ans, arboré une moustache démesurée et absolument hideuse avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas particulièrement valorisant pour lui.

Quand Caroline réussit à s'asseoir de nouveau, essuyant les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, elle vit une lueur amusée dans le regard de Klaus.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a? Mon mascara a coulé? » Demanda-t-elle, frottant ses paupières et ne comprenant pas trop ce regard étrange.

« - Tu es tellement belle quand tu ris, My Love. »

Caroline se tut, mal à l'aise. Elle ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ce compliment. Mais Klaus ne lui laissa pas d'avantage de temps pour réfléchir à la situation. Il s'approcha très vite d'elle, et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce fut furtif, mais Klaus en avait envie. Il avait parfaitement calculé à quel moment il pourrait faire succomber Caroline, à quel instant elle serait suffisamment en confiance, pour ne pas le repousser, pour ne pas l'envoyer sur les roses. Il l'embrassa donc, et bien loin d'être chaste, ce qui n'aurait pas été digne d'un vampire, le baiser ne fut pas non plus fougueux ou passionné, ni rien de tout cela. En fait, il fut.. court. Parce que Klaus avait oublié quelque chose d'important.. A chaque fois qu'il calculait quelque chose, la variable Caroline ne rentrait jamais dans les estimations et prévisions.

En sentant les lèvres de Klaus sur les siennes, Caroline eut une réaction, un réflexe. Elle sortit les crocs, les plantant dans la lèvre inférieure du vampire, puis le gifla aussi fort qu'elle pu. Choqué de sa réaction, Klaus conserva les yeux fermés. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ça, et inconsciemment il sourit. Caroline était vraiment différente.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, à peine quelques secondes après cette gifle monumentale, Caroline avait disparue, laissant la porte de la chambre grande ouverte..

« - Décidément imprévisible », se dit il, en refermant l'album...

S'il avait jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre à ce moment, il aurait vu la voiture de Caroline tourner à l'angle de la rue, alors que les phares d'un autre véhicule s'allumait, empruntant à son tour le même trajet que la blonde...

* * *

_Et c'est ici que se termine le chapitre 1. Qu'en avez vous pensé? Dois-je m'immoler par le feu ou bien puis-je me permettre de publier un second chapitre? A vous de me le dire! Reviews? :)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : **_"Le monde du rêve a sans doute des secrets que les gens de la réalité ne sa__u__raient voir."_ Michel Bélil

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

Klaus sentait le cœur de Caroline battre de plus en plus vite. Accolée contre le mur de son salon, elle appréciait la bouche du dangereux vampire qui glissait sensuellement le long de son cou, ses canines acérées parcourant sa peau, sans pour autant la mordre. La main droite de Klaus glissa le long de son bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, puis s'égara sur son flanc, pour descendre jusqu'à sa cuisse.

L'hybride posa ses lèvres sur celle de Caroline, jouant avec elles. Ils échangèrent un profond baiser. Il fit soudainement passer ses mains sous les fesses de la blonde, la souleva, et la porta à une vitesse incroyable, jusqu'à la table de la salle à manger. Sans plus se soucier de ce qu'il pouvait advenir (et notamment de l'arrivée à l'improviste du Sheriff Forbes, par exemple), Klaus entreprit d'ôter le top de Caroline, assise face à lui, sur la table, une jambe de chaque côté des hanches de l'hybride. Il le fit glisser avec tant de dextérité qu'elle s'en rendit à peine compte, tout en continuant de jouer avec les lèvres de la jeune fille. Puis il la fit basculer sur la table et glissa lentement sa langue contre son cou, le long de sa jugulaire. Il ressentait à la fois l'appel du sang et sa propre excitation à l'idée que Caroline soit à sa merci, totalement désinhibée et pleine de désir sous ses mains, ses griffures et ses caresses... Il dégrafa avec une facilité déconcertante le soutien-gorge qui retenait la poitrine de cette magnifique femme, et put alors pleinement admirer son corps. Elle était absolument divine, allongée ainsi, et prête à tout pour qu'il continue de prendre soin d'elle.

Cependant, quelque chose n'allait pas... _Les seins de Caroline étaient-ils... trop gros ?_ Alors qu'il restait immobile, contemplant la belle blonde décidément trop plantureuse, Klaus tentait de réfléchir. Il jeta un coup d'œil au mur, sur sa gauche. Un tableau de cet étrange couple qu'ils formaient ensemble, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, trônait fièrement contre la cloison de plâtre enduit, lui renvoyant sa propre image sous un angle assez étrange, et même dérangeant.

Jamais Klaus, si narcissique fût-il, n'aurait osé afficher ainsi une telle image de lui-même. Ne serait-ce que pour ne pas se sentir vulnérable ou violé dans sa propre intimité. Malgré cela, l'idée que Caroline et lui puissent former une sorte de duo, évidemment loin d'un _« couple » _au sens traditionnel du terme, mais malgré cela, une union forte et indivisible, ne le rebutait en aucune façon. Cependant, il n'osait y penser : jamais il n'avait été question auparavant, au cours de sa longue existence, de laisser entrer dans sa vie une femme qui aurait pu avoir une quelconque influence sur lui. Il s'était toujours joué des convenances et ne comptait pas changer aujourd'hui sa façon de faire. _« My game, my rules »_, se dit-il.

Néanmoins, observant le reste du décor, il ne reconnut pas ce salon. Il avait au départ supposé qu'il s'agissait de la maison de Caroline, mais en réalité, la pièce était beaucoup trop petite. _Ou bien, avait-elle rapetissé durant ces quelques secondes de réflexion ?_ Lorsque Klaus vit le mur avec le tableau se rapprocher de lui, glissant d'un mètre, au moins, il comprit qu'il y avait vraiment un problème. Il se serait cru dans l'un de ces films, où les personnages sont bloqués dans un couloir qui rétrécit, de telle sorte que, pris au piège, ils sont indéniablement voués à mourir écrasés contre les parois. Il commençait légèrement à paniquer, se demandant comment il s'était retrouvé dans une telle situation, tout en balayant du regard la pièce pour trouver une issue.

Ses yeux revinrent se poser sur la table face à lui, qui... était vide. Portant sa main derrière sa nuque, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait autour de lui. _Où était Caroline ?_ Lorsque le sol commença à s'effriter sous ses pieds, une violente secousse s'empara de la maison et soudain, une brèche s'ouvrit, engloutissant littéralement la demeure dans les entrailles de la Terre. N'ayant rien pour se retenir, Klaus se sentit happé par les profondeurs de l'enfer, et à mesure qu'il tombait, il se sentait de plus en plus mal, perdant toutes notions des alentours, sans repères, chutant vers une mort inévitable et douloureuse. C'est alors qu'il atterrit lourdement sur un sol froid et dur... tandis qu'un _bip_ aigu et régulier rythmait sa respiration...

_Bip_

_Bip_

_Bip_

Klaus ouvrit un œil. Il était dans le salon, dans _**son**_ salon, face contre le sol en marbre, et son téléphone sonnait...

Il venait de faire un mauvais rêve, et en prime de se vautrer du canapé ! Excédé, il se releva, et se rendit compte que les prémices de son rêve plutôt osé avec Caroline étaient encore... Visibles... Un sourire s'étira sur son visage. Malgré son âge et son expérience, il trouvait passionnant de voir à quel point il redevenait un adolescent lorsqu'il s'agissait de la jeune vampire.

« Une érection matinale ! On aura tout vu ! Va prendre une douche, je ne sais pas, mais God, fait quelque chose ! »

Rebekah venait de rentrer dans la pièce.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

Caroline sentait son coeur battre de plus en plus vite. Accolée contre le mur de son salon, elle appréciait la bouche de Klaus qui glissait sensuellement le long de son cou, ses canines acérées parcourant sa peau, sans pour autant la mordre. La main droite de Klaus glissa le long de son bras, remontant jusqu'à son épaule, puis s'égara sur son flan, pour descendre jusqu'à sa cuisse.

Lorsqu'il colla son torse puissant contre la poitrine de la blonde, pour la regarder droit dans les yeux, Caroline sentit combien elle était faible par rapport à lui, et à quel point il serait simple pour l'hybride de lui briser les os, et de la réduire en cendre. Ce sentiment l'excita encore plus.

Depuis qu'elle était devenue vampire, elle n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation. Sa relation avec Matt n'avait été pour elle que douceur et mesure, trop effrayée qu'elle fût de blesser un petit être humain, si fragile et faible en comparaison de sa propre force surnaturelle. Et ce, malgré l'imposant gabarit du blond qui ne restait, en somme, qu'un homme.

Bien sûr, il y avait eu Tyler, mais avec le loup, c'était différent. Leur force était sensiblement équivalente (du moins avant sa transformation en hybride), mais, l'excitation à ce moment-là, était due au fait que Tyler était Tyler. Ils s'aimaient vraiment, et cela suffisait à les mener à l'extase. Cependant, avec l'Originel, cela n'avait rien de comparable.

Klaus la faisait se sentir vivante, comme jamais. Toutes ses sensations étaient amplifiées, ses mains sur sa peau, son souffle chaud, sa bouche... Caroline glissa une main dans les cheveux de son amant, et rapprocha son oreille de ses lèvres, afin de lui murmurer :

_« - I want you to rock my world... »_

Elle-même s'étonna un peu de sa propre fougue si soudaine, mais une lueur sauvage passa dans les yeux de Klaus, qui arracha sa propre chemise et fit de même avec le t-shirt de la blonde. Puis il fit glisser le jean de la jeune fille au sol, et plaqua de nouveau son corps musclé contre sa belle, de telle sorte qu'elle sente à quel point il la voulait. Contre sa cuisse, Caroline sentait la virilité du vampire grandir.

Il fit glisser une main entre eux, posant délicatement ses doigts contre le boxer de la blonde. À mesure qu'elle prenait du plaisir, ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus rauques, de plus en plus forts, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin elle arrête sa main, le forçant à croiser son regard. Établissant le contact visuel, plus rien d'autre n'avait besoin d'être dit, tant le désir partagé des deux amants leur semblait évident à l'un comme à l'autre. L'hybride déboutonna son propre jean, mais à ce moment, Caroline remarqua un détail sur le mur face à elle... Une photo de sa mère qui... la regardait avec un air désapprobateur ! Mais, ce portrait n'était pas affiché là... En fait, ce cliché... n'existait pas ! Il semblait juste que l'expression la plus moralisatrice que le Shériff Forbes pouvait arborer avait été immortalisée et placardée dans l'unique but de couper à Caroline toute envie d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit avec qui que ce soit...

C'est alors qu'un bruit désagréable et répétitif la ramena à la réalité.

_Bip _

_Bip_

_Bip_

Caroline se réveilla en sueur, et excitée, mais bien seule dans son lit, avec pour unique compagnon, le son strident du réveil. Se mélangeaient encore dans sa tête, l'image floue d'un certain hybride très peu vêtu et de sa mère prête à la réprimander pour une conduite jugée inappropriée . Lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que ce qu'elle venait de vivre n'était qu'un rêve, elle fut d'abord extrêmement frustrée. Elle revoyait les muscles de Klaus saillant sous sa peau, alors qu'il s'occupait à merveille d'elle, ses mains sur son corps laissant déjà supposer une nuit torride entre eux...

Mais après quelques minutes à se remémorer ce rêve, elle se rendit compte avec horreur que, effectivement, elle venait de fantasmer sur Klaus ! Pire, elle avait rêvé être sur le point de coucher avec ce fou à lier, ce dégénéré de vampire, violent et manipulateur ! Et elle avait adoré ça. Elle en avait même redemandé, elle le voulait en son âme et conscience !

Caroline, effarée, se leva d'un bond et sauta sous la douche pour se remettre les idées en place. Et calmer sa libido ! En entrant dans la cabine, elle se dit qu'il fallait vraiment être tordue pour faire des rêves érotiques dont le principal protagoniste était un hybride névrosé, cynique et présentant de surcroit le « _syndrome du maître de monde_ » ! Elle ne put malgré tout s'empêcher de penser qu'il était sexy.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

Caroline descendit les marches quatre à quatre. Elle n'attendait personne, mais en entendant frapper à la porte, elle avait le pressentiment qu'elle allait apprécier le visiteur impromptu. En arrivant dans le couloir de l'entrée, elle vit au travers de la fenêtre un jeune homme qui ne lui semblait pas familier. Elle ouvrit la porte, préparant un joli sourire.

« — Bonjour, je peux vous aider ? »

Elle faisait face au garçon, d'une vingtaine d'années à priori, qu'elle commença à dévisager : une mâchoire carrée, des lèvres charnues, des cheveux bruns absolument désordonnés, mais donnant un côté à la fois sauvage et attirant à ce décidément très bel homme. Cependant, son regard la mettait mal à l'aise... Il semblait qu'il n'avait pas d'iris. Ses yeux étaient totalement noirs, donnant l'impression qu'une unique pupille occupait le centre de son œil. Malgré tout, Caroline ne put se perdre dans la contemplation de cet inconnu, et ce, en dépit de son indéniable charme, puisque son interlocuteur demanda immédiatement :

« — Salut ! En fait, j'aurais besoin d'un coup de main. Je viens d'emménager en face, et je suis censé déposer quelques papiers à la mairie. Mais, pour tout te dire, j'ai un peu honte d'avouer ça, je n'ai aucun sens de l'orientation... Donc... »

Il se tut quelques instants, prenant un air contrit.

« — Et ? » Caroline le jaugea quelques instants. « Tu n'as pas de GPS ? Ou alors tu veux juste l'adresse ? »

Caroline n'avait pas envie d'être désagréable, bien au contraire. Mais elle n'était pas non plus stupide. De nos jours, chaque personne avec un téléphone portable plus ou moins récent, et même avec un très mauvais sens de l'orientation, pouvait se repérer en ville. Et la couverture du réseau internet de Mystic Falls n'était pas pire qu'ailleurs. Bref, elle ne voyait pas en quoi elle pouvait aider ce jeune homme, sauf s'il s'agissait bien, comme elle le pensait, d'une fausse excuse de sa part dans le but de faire connaissance avec sa nouvelle voisine.

Le nouveau venu glissa sa main dans sa poche arrière et en sortit son téléphone... L'écran en miette et la batterie pendant misérablement sur le côté.

« — Justement, si, j'en avais un, pour être plus précis. J'allais partir quand il est tombé de ma poche. Et si tu veux vérifier, tu remarqueras que ma voiture n'est pas tout à fait le genre à être équipée du dernier modèle de GPS... »

Il s'écarta et Caroline put apercevoir une vieille voiture américaine de collection, le genre qu'on ne voit que dans les films. Dans un état irréprochable, malgré le grand âge évident de la voiture. La carrosserie d'un rouge flamboyant attirait tout de suite l'œil.

« — C'est _Ruby_. Une Pontiac GTO décapotable de 66 » glissa-t-il à Caroline. « Ma merveille ! Mais malheureusement, je dois dire qu'au niveau des équipements nouvelle génération, elle laisse un peu à désirer. » Lui confia-t-il, avec un sourire qui reflétait son amusement.

Les yeux de Caroline allaient de l'un à l'autre, entre _« Ruby »_ et l'inconnu, ne sachant pas trop quoi répondre. Le brun ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de réfléchir à une quelconque répartie :

« — Oh, toutes mes excuses, je ne me suis pas présenté : Je suis Balt. Mais appelle moi Bud, je préfère. »

Il lui tendit une poignée de main franche et amicale, que Caroline ne pouvait pas refuser. Elle tendit le bras, imitant son geste, et au moment où ses doigts entrèrent en contact avec ceux du jeune homme, elle eut une sensation très étrange. Un grand froid l'envahit. Curieusement, la blonde d'habitude si enjouée à l'idée d'aider son prochain, n'était pas sûre d'avoir confiance en son nouveau voisin.

« — Et donc, tu voudrais que je t'accompagne en ville, c'est ça ? » Demanda-t-elle, une pointe d'ironie dans la voix, tout en retirant sa main pour couper ce contact désagréable.

« — Oh, et bien... » Le jeune homme se frotta l'arrière du crâne. « En fait, je pensais que tu pourrais juste me prêter un plan et m'indiquer précisément quel chemin prendre, mais si tu le proposes... On y va ! Comme ça, je vais te présenter _Ruby_ ! »

Il lui adressa un large sourire victorieux, avant de descendre rapidement les marches du perron. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas saisi la subtilité dans la voix de Caroline, qui n'avait aucunement pensé accompagner le jeune homme jusqu'au centre-ville.

Alors qu'elle se résignait à le suivre, Caroline eut l'impression d'être tombée dans un piège tout à fait singulier. Le garçon l'avait amenée à proposer par elle-même de l'accompagner. Et maintenant elle ne pouvait plus refuser... Elle était agacée, et il était à peine onze heures du matin. Mais enfin, elle attrapa son sac qui trainait au bas de l'escalier et sortit de la maison, verrouillant la porte, puis rejoignit Bud dans la rue.

Il se plaça du côté passager, ouvrit la portière, et, mimant une courbette :

« — Mademoiselle, si vous voulez bien vous donner la peine. »

Il mit tellement de manières dans ce geste que Caroline éclata de rire. Puis elle monta dans la voiture rutilante.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

« — Dis-moi Caroline, comment se fait-il qu'une jolie jeune fille comme toi soit seule chez elle un samedi matin ? Pas de petit copain qui reste dormir le vendredi soir ? »

Caroline jeta un coup d'œil surpris au jeune homme qui venait de démarrer. Durant le trajet de l'aller, ils avaient parlé de choses relativement futiles. Surtout de la voiture en fait. Comment Bud l'avait trouvé, puis « adoptée » et rénovée. Une histoire rondement bien tournée, presque trop bien. Il avait d'ailleurs promis à Caroline de lui montrer les photos avant/après de sa voiture chérie, un peu dans le même esprit que les gens qui subissaient des opérations de chirurgies esthétiques, ou bien des relooking... Mais pour sa voiture. _Il avait tout un album_, lui avait-il précisé.

Puis Caroline avait attendu quelques minutes dans la fameuse _Ruby_, pendant que Bud déposait ses documents auprès de la secrétaire. Lorsqu'il était revenu, ils avaient repris le chemin du retour dans un silence que Bud venait de briser avec sa question très déplacée et gênante.

« — C'est quoi cet interrogatoire ? »

Caroline avait répondu sur la défensive. D'abord parce qu'on ne posait pas ce genre de questions ! Surtout lorsque l'on connaissait les gens depuis moins d'une demi-heure ! Et puis aussi parce que sa rupture avec Tyler était encore fraiche dans sa tête. Elle ne voulait pas y penser. Elle faisait donc tout son possible pour s'occuper l'esprit. Mais la question de Bud l'avait prise au dépourvu, ravivant les cendres encore chaudes d'une histoire qu'elle n'avait pas tout à fait digéré.

« — Oh, ne le prend pas mal, ma grande, je disais juste ça pour me renseigner sur ta situation ! »

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil, mais Caroline ne le regardait pas. Elle était perdue dans ses pensées, la tête tournée vers la vitre et le regard au loin. Elle recommençait à songer à Tyler et son esprit avait dérivé sur la personne à l'origine de leur rupture.

Si Klaus n'avait pas forcé Tyler à devenir un hybride, elle n'aurait jamais mis en doute son amour pour elle. Et s'il n'avait pas contraint le jeune loup à la mordre, elle n'aurait pas eu à souffrir le martyr, prête à rendre son dernier soupir alors que sa vie de vampire ne faisait que commencer. Et si ce dangereux psychopathe mégalomane ne lui avait pas donné son sang pour éviter qu'elle ne succombe à la douleur s'insinuant perfidement dans ses veines, s'offrant le luxe de voir Caroline lui être reconnaissante à vie, jamais elle n'aurait accepté son invitation de la veille. Ainsi, elle n'aurait en aucun cas eu l'occasion d'apprécier la soirée. Mais surtout, jamais, ô grand jamais, elle n'aurait fait ce rêve éroti...

Au moment où le mot se formait dans son esprit, faisant rougir de honte la jeune fille, un 4x4 noir aux vitres fumées croisait leur route. Klaus, assis au volant de sa Mercedes, vit Caroline, dans cette voiture tape-à-l'œil, le regard dans le vague, au côté de ce jeune imbécile insolent que le vampire n'avait jamais vu en ville auparavant. Aussitôt une colère s'empara de lui, il accéléra en grande trombe, s'éloignant vite, avant de faire quelque chose qu'il aurait pu regretter par la suite, comme arracher la tête de cet adolescent pseudo ténébreux, par exemple ! _« Va chez le coiffeur ! »_ conseilla Klaus tout haut, depuis l'habitacle de sa voiture. Ses canines déjà sorties, il lança son véhicule de toute sa puissance, projetant déjà de massacrer les quelques coureurs matinaux qui auraient le malheur de se trouver sur sa route lorsqu'il aurait atteint la forêt toute proche.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

En passant la porte de chez elle, Caroline ne put s'empêcher de se sentir soulagée. À partir du moment où Bud avait tenté de savoir si, oui ou non, il y avait quelqu'un dans sa vie, l'ambiance entre les deux jeunes gens s'était incroyablement tendue. Et Bud avait ramé comme un galérien durant tout le chemin du retour pour essayer de faire sourire sa voisine à nouveau. Il y était parvenu, plus ou moins, mais Caroline, dont le caractère n'était pas toujours des plus appréciés, ne lui avait pas facilité la tâche. Malgré le fait que ce nouveau venu lui avait fait passer une agréable matinée, il n'en était pas moins ressorti qu'il avait une fâcheuse tendance à poser des questions très invasives, voire déplacées, ce qui n'était pas tout à fait au goût d'une certaine blonde. Cette attitude et cette indiscrétion l'avaient d'ailleurs profondément agacée.

Elle était énervée, et en colère. Mais, en toute honnêteté, ce n'était pas tant contre Bud qu'était dirigée cette rage. Non c'était envers elle-même, la part de vampire en elle en tout cas. Et puis contre Damon et Stefan. Après tout, ils étaient les deux premiers vampires de retour à Mystic Falls, ils étaient la cause de toutes leurs mésaventures depuis près de trois ans. Évidemment, elle avait également de la rancune envers Tyler. Et... Klaus.

Au moment où le prénom de l'hybride traversa son esprit, Caroline se dit qu'il fallait réagir avant que ses pensées ne dérapent à nouveau. Elle gravit les escaliers quatre à quatre jusqu'à sa chambre, enfila un jogging, une paire de tennis et attrapa ses écouteurs au vol. Moins de trente secondes plus tard, elle claquait la porte, bien décidée à courir jusqu'à l'océan, s'il fallait cela pour qu'elle arrête de songer à des choses inavouables. Même si sa condition de vampire lui permettait de se déplacer à une vitesse folle, il n'en restait pas moins que courir pour courir était le plus sur moyen de se vider la tête.

o-o-o-o

* * *

o-o-o-o

Klaus en avait fini. Il venait de se rassasier et d'évacuer la rage en lui. _Caroline était en voiture avec un autre. Et après ? Il fallait juste arracher le foie de ce type et s'en serait fini._ L'idée de planter ses crocs dans la gorge du brun qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans la journée lui procurait un plaisir monstrueux. Il fallait l'admettre, Klaus était un tueur. Depuis de nombreux siècles, il s'était fait une raison quant à sa condition.

Arrivant près de sa voiture, garée à l'orée de la forêt de Mystic Falls, à l'ombre d'un immense chêne, il ouvrit le coffre et arracha sa chemise couverte de sang. Puis, observant son reflet au travers de la vitre, il entreprit d'ôter les traces sanglantes qui lui couvraient encore le menton. Alors qu'il jetait le vêtement souillé des restes de son repas meurtrier avec négligence dans le coffre, il entendit des pas au loin. _Encore un jogger pour la route ?_ Klaus pouvait distinguer que celui-ci s'approchait dans sa direction et qu'il serait bientôt là. Il se dit qu'une dernière gorgée de sang frais ne lui ferait pas de mal. Alors, il s'adossa patiemment contre le flanc de son véhicule et attendit, le regard fixé sur la forêt, à l'endroit exact où allait émerger le coureur. Enfin, il le vit arriver. Un homme d'une trentaine d'années, en bonne condition physique. _Tu es du__ genre à faire un footing quotidien toi, mon pote ! Comme si ça allait t'aider..._ pensa Klaus, ironique. Il afficha un rictus mauvais avant de sortir ses dents et de foncer sur le pauvre homme. Il le plaqua contre un arbre à sa portée et le regarda dans les yeux. Sa pupille se dilata :

« — Tu ne vas pas te débattre, et tu vas garder le silence. » Murmura-t-il, doucement, comme pour endormir l'humain, pris de panique.

La compulsion effectuée, Klaus approcha ses lèvres de la gorge de l'individu, mais au moment où il allait planter ses canines acérées...

« — Arrêtes ça ! »

Il avait reconnu la voix féminine, sans pour autant voir le visage de la nouvelle venue. Ce qui avait eu pour effet de le stopper tout net. Tournant toujours le dos à cette demoiselle pas totalement inconnue, il relâcha quelque peu son emprise sur le cou de l'homme et le libéra, lâchant simplement :

« — Oublie ça et pars. ». Direct, mais efficace. Ce qui devait être le dessert de l'hybride s'enfuit à toute jambe sans demander son reste.

Klaus était toujours face à l'arbre. Enfin, il se retourna, affichant sur son visage un sourire qui se voulait hautain et sûr de lui. Il fit face à une Caroline apparemment en colère, les bras croisés sur la poitrine, le regard froid et fermé.

« — Love, pourquoi faire cette tête ? Tu viens de sauver une vie ! N'est-ce pas fantastique ? » Railla-t-il.

« — Je te signale que ce type est le présentateur des informations sportives locales de Virginie ! Et que s'il disparait, ça m'étonnerait que rien ne soit fait pour le retrouver ! T'en prendre à n'importe qui, très bien ! Tu fais ce que tu veux ! Mais sois un peu malin tout de même, à la hauteur de ta réputation ! Parce que tuer une célébrité locale, c'est vraiment chercher des embrouilles avec les humains pour rien. »

Caroline, excédée, avait sorti sa tirade d'une traite et sans réfléchir. Elle avouait être troublée par le vampire qui, il fallait bien le rappeler, était torse nu face à elle, sa chemise gisant toujours au fond du coffre de la Mercedes. Ainsi, une fois qu'elle eu finit, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses yeux dériver sur le corps de Klaus.

_Damned, comment faisait-il pour lui faire de l'effet, alors même qu'il avait failli égorger un innocent sous ses yeux!_

« — Sweetheart ? »

Elle releva soudain la tête, prenant conscience qu'il voyait qu'elle l'admirait.

« — Tu rougis », lui fit-il remarquer simplement, affichant son habituel sourire narquois et relevant un sourcil.

« — Klaus, je te ferai remarquer que mon genre, ce sont plutôt les types comme Tyler. Regarde un peu, physiquement tu ne fais pas le poids ! »

Puis elle tourna les talons et reprit sa course, cette fois à vitesse de vampire. Elle voulait s'éloigner de cet énergumène le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne s'aperçoive qu'elle bluffait, alors que le rouge lui était déjà monté aux joues. Cependant, ni Klaus ni elle n'étaient dupes. Caroline était plus que troublée, elle était physiquement attirée par lui.

_« C'est déjà un bon point ! »_ se dit le principal intéressé, en refermant le coffre, une fois changé. Il s'installa au volant de son _ML_, et démarra tranquillement, repensa à la mine gênée de Caroline, devant son torse dénudé. _« C'est déjà un bon point »,_ répéta-t-il. Le jeune homme à la voiture écarlate lui était complètement sorti de l'esprit.

* * *

_Je m'excuse pour le temps d'upload auprès de tout le monde, mais en ce moment, je suis vraiment débordée! (comment j'arrive à être débordée en vacances? C'est un mystère pour moi! -' ) Donc, je publie le chapitre 2 de ma fiction qui est au point depuis un moment, mais pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'écris absolument rien ces derniers temps. Cette fic est plutôt bien avancée, mais pas encore terminée, et bien sur, je la finirais, mais pour les délais, je ne peux pas encore vous dire._

_Par ailleurs, pour les quelques âmes perdues qui lisent également la traduction que je fais, je suis également désolée de vous annoncer que j'ai à peine commencé la trad du chapitre 14... Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de quand j'aurais le temps de faire ça, mais j'essaie de gérer ça au plus vite. En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre 2 vous plaît :) Reviews? :)_

_A très vite!_


End file.
